


morning delights

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: Hermione knows a good way to start the morning.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	morning delights

**Author's Note:**

> day three of kinktober brings us this little gem! The prompt is sleepy sex, but i added a bit of praise kink because why not?

Draco wakes up before Hermione, as usual. His chest is pressed against her back, his arm draped around her waist. He buries his face against her hair, breathing in the sweet cinnamon and nutmeg smell that’s so distinctly Hermione. He pushes his hand up her baggy nightshirt, splaying his hand across her warm abdomen. She draws her knees up and lets out a soft whine. 

“Hands...cold,” she mumbles, still a bit more than half asleep. 

“Sorry, love,” he sighs. 

He reluctantly pulls his hand away from her soft skin. Hermione rolls over in his arms, pressing her face against his chest. Draco chuckles softly as he pushes her unruly hair away from her face. In the golden morning light he can see the freckles dusting her nose, and it makes him smile. He leaves a soft kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes to attempt to sleep again. Everything is seemingly quiet. Both of them seemingly settled back in for a leisurely morning of sleeping in late. 

He feels Hermione’s hands stretch across his chest, moving down his toned abdomen. Her lips pressing against his neck. Warm hands move even further down, teasing the hem of his boxers. She nips lightly at the skin over his collarbone. 

“Granger,” he warns. 

She pushes her hand down his boxers, taking his length in her hand. 

“Someone’s already hard,” she teases. 

“It’s the morning, Hermione.” 

She strokes him a few times, earning a soft moan from his lips. She removes her hand, and his eyes snap open to see why she’d stopped. With a small smirk playing on her lips, she sits up on her knees and urges him to roll onto his back. His grey eyes stay locked onto her as she nestles herself between his legs. He wants to ask her what she’s doing, but the question leaves him only in a gasp when she pulls his boxers down to release his cock. She licks a small circle around the head, his hips buck towards her plump pink lips. She pulls back with a raised eyebrow. 

“Really, Draco?” she teases. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he promises. “Please don’t stop.” 

She goes back to work on him. She starts with long, slow licks from the base to the tip. The slower she works him, the more wonderfully unraveled he becomes. She looks up into his eyes when she finally sinks her soft mouth around his length. Her hand working the base of his cock as she sucks him off. 

“Hermione-” he groans. “It feels so good.” 

He feels his tip hit the back of her throat. He expects her to gag, and prepares himself for the loss of contact. Instead she lets out a moan that vibrates the head in a way he hadn’t expected to feel so good. 

“You’re amazing,” he mutters. 

She pulls off his dick with a quiet pop, then moves to straddle his hips. He can’t take his eyes off of her, and all he can think to do in his still sleepy haze is grab her hips as she sinks onto his length. She moans as he fills her up. His hips move along with her to meet every thrust. He comes a bit more to his senses and reaches down to stroke her clit as she rides him. 

“Draco,” she moans. “You feel so good.” 

Her movements become more erratic, less controlled. Her eyes flutter closed. Draco can feel her walls starting to tense around him. He knows she’s close, and once she cums he’ll be right behind her. She lets her head fall to the side as she keeps riding him. 

Her orgasm washes over her, sending shivers down her spine. Her walls spasm around Draco, pulling him along with her. Both of them chanting the other’s name like a prayer as they ride out their highs together. Moving and writhing against one another until they’re spent. She collapses against his chest, he wraps his arms around her to hold her there. He turns his head so they can kiss sloppily. 

After a few moments she rolls off of him with a deep sigh. 

“I’ve gotta get ready for work, love,” she whispers. He hums in response. 

She kisses his cheek before getting out of bed to walk towards the bathroom. She pauses for a moment to look back at him with a small smile before continuing on her way. He watches her walk away with an easy smile on his face, his chest warm with his affection for her. 


End file.
